Mako's Sickness
by WondrousAngst
Summary: What's going on with Mako? It could just be a stomach ache... Or something a lot more... Deadly. What will we learn about Mako's past? What will we learn about him when we find out? Rated T - Makorra - Tons of angst and hurt.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ FOR CLARIFICATION!**_

**Hey you guys!**

**Sorry I've been absent. I haven't been following up on my promises to update my stories because I'm going through some tough times thinking about certain family members that have kicked the bucket for various reasons. It ****distresses and strains me to the point in which I actually begin to cry and start questioning life and the existence of unknown, powerful forces.**

**It's been hard for me to deal with school work and writing, but I've been progressing in each and every one of my stories bit by bit. But when I start to think about what has been taken from me; who has been taken from me, my anxiety kicks in and I become depressed and distant. It's extremely difficult for me already, so thinking and contemplating these things makes it worse. So I wrote about it in the form of fan-fiction.**

_**INFORMATION ON**__** STORY:  
**_**AU: Takes place in Republic City. Air Temple Island is non-existent, and is just a normal suburban household that Tenzin, Pema, and the Krew lives in; NO AIR ACOLYTES! Four Nations STILL exist. Bending STILL exists. Korra is STILL the Avatar. Hiroshi Sato is irrelevant to this story. MODERN DAY CLOTHING!**

**Mako: 22 years old  
*Works for the Police Force and is on a 2 week leave, as advised from Beifong.  
*Smokes and is sober.  
*Broken up with Asami and is w/ Korra.**

**Bolin: 20 years old  
*Single Bolin is single.  
*Is currently unemployed.  
*Is still an adorable playa.  
*Does NOT smoke, but occasionally drinks responsibly.**

**Asami: 22 years old  
*Single Asami is single and vague on the idea of being ready to mingle.  
*Is the CEO of Future Industries.  
*Still sexy as fuck. Hashtag Assami - Hashtag Asameeeeh  
*Drinks responsibly, but has those rare moments when she accidentally drinks tequilla.  
*Doesn't smoke because she'd mess up her sexy voice.**

**Korra: 21 years old  
*Is the fucking Avatar.  
*Dating Mako.  
*Still a fucking sexy Water Tribe Stallion Hashtag Korrasexual  
*Drinks responsibly and doesn't smoke, but is fine with Mako smoking.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! DON'T SUE!**

* * *

"Mako, dear, why aren't you eating?" Pema asked, a bit concerned.

"I'm not hungry." He stated, his gaze devoid of emotion.

"Is there something wrong, Mako?" Tenzin asked, sharing his wife's concern.

"No, nothing's wrong… I'm just not hungry." He replied, pushing his rice around the plate with his chopsticks.

"You look tired." Korra pointed out with worried eyes. "Maybe you should rest." She suggested, setting down her chopsticks.

"I'm fine, babe." He replied to his girlfriend in a soft tone before getting up. "I just need some air." He said before walking outside.

He gently shut the door behind him then walked out to the gazebo where Korra does her early morning meditation with Tenzin and his kids, who were currently staying with their grandmother, Katara, for the summer.

He leaned on the railing, looking out to Yue Bay, and fished in his pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Smoking has become a habit of his ever since he was 12 years old. He and his brother, Bolin, hung around with a local 'gang' called the Triple Threat Triad when they were 6 and 8 years old. He's just glad that his little brother didn't get into the nasty habit.

Another habit Mako had developed was drinking. The Triads got him into it like they did smoking a year later, when he was 13. His tolerance started out low, just one bottle of beer completely inebriated him. Then the number increased until he became addicted. After many AA meetings brother encouraged him to go to, he stopped drinking at the age of 17, and has been sober for 5 years now.

Sometimes Mako gets jealous at family functions and holidays, such as Christmas or Thanksgiving, when everyone else is allowed to drink wine or Bumi's home-made brew while he has to settle for water or iced-tea. But he knows if he has just one sip of alcohol, he can't stop and he ends up doing something stupid that will ruin his, and his loved one's, lives. So he was just fine with his tea.

He stuck the stog between his lips and used his fire-bending for a light. He took a drag and looked at the full moon, thinking of Korra and how it's her favorite time of night.

He sighed deeply. "Why am I so depressed…?" He asked himself aloud when suddenly, that pain in his abdomen returned. "Ahh!" He groaned, clutching his stomach with his free hand. "Must've been something I ate… Yeah, just a common stomach ache… Is all it is." He said in denial.

This has been happening for almost a month now. Chief Beifong has given him the week off for his crippling stomach pains even though he denied. But she practically threatened him to take time off, so he had no choice.

Mako is beginning to think he actually needs to go see a doctor to see what's wrong. But he's afraid that whatever is happening is going to be just a normal, minor sickness. Then he would've spent a ton of money for nothing.

Or what if it's something major? What if his shitty insurance doesn't cover whatever the hell is going on with him? He took another drag on his cigarette, letting out a nervous, shaky sigh.

* * *

"Guys," Bolin began when everyone finished dinner, "I think there's something really wrong with Mako." He stated.

"I agree with Bolin." Asami said. "He hasn't been eating, he's lost weight, and he's been sort of depressed lately." She finished, listing Mako's behavior.

"He's been really distant, too." Korra added. "He hasn't…" She took a deep breath, forcing a blush from rising to her cheeks. "… Touched me in over a month."

"I think we should take him to the local walk-in clinic. I'm afraid Mako might be really sick." Bolin said, rubbing his eyes and running his hand through his hair. "We'll go first thing tomorrow morning." He finished, directing his statement toward Korra and Asami.

"I'll call you three an escort." Tenzin forcefully offered as he placed the dirty dished in the sink. "The clinic is all the way across town, and I don't want you all getting stuck in Monday morning rush hour." He gave the three adults a smile. "Plus, I am a councilman. Why not use my authority for an important cause?"

"And I'll meet you guys there." Pema added, turning away from the dishes. "I have to work at the office tomorrow and the clinic is only a few blocks from my building; I'll give you a ride back."

"That'll be great, you guys. Thanks." Korra thanked her family friends.

* * *

The very next morning, Mako woke up feeling sick to his stomach. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, falling to his knees before the toilet. He gripped the edges of the seat tightly. His shoulders jerked and convulsed as he vomited whatever amount food he ate.

He flushed then unsteadily stood and stumbled to the sink. He washed his face with ice cold water, feeling the cool sensation reduce the amount of heat in his face.

He walked quietly back into his and Korra's room and went through the closet to get dressed. He didn't feel like getting all dressed up today, nor did he feel like doing his hair. So he just grabbed a white, V-neck t-shirt, a pair of baggy, dark-gray sweatpants that showed his red striped boxers, and a pair of flip-flops. He didn't even bother taking a shower. He felt like a hippie.

It was 6:30 in the morning, so he didn't have to worry about waking his girlfriend from her precious sleep. Because if he recalls correctly, she thinks mornings are _evil_. So he just goes to the kitchen and begins to scoop coffee grinds into the coffee machine. It's 'hazelnut house blend', his favorite. However, he knows Korra's favorite is 'toasted almond.' That's why he bought two coffee pots, so he could make his blend then switch out the filters before making her blend.

He sets the machine to make Korra's blend then sits at the kitchen table, his mug of hot, black coffee securely gripped in both his hands. "What if it's something life threatening?" He asked himself out loud in a low tone, referring to his current state of health.

"Morning, bro!" Bolin greeted with a yawn. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and a pair of wrinkled jeans along with his favorite pair of running sneakers. His dark hair was gelled in his usual style.

"Morning, Bo." He greeted back simply, taking a long sip of his coffee.

His brother looked at him closely. "You look like you joined a commune." He indicated, nodding to his decision in clothing.

"I'm just not feeling up to anything today." He countered, rubbing his tired, amber eyes.

"Well, you're comin' out with me, Korra, and Asami anyway." He offered, though obviously not taking 'no' for an answer.

However, the fire-bender was too tired to fight anyhow. He took a sip from his mug. "Alright, Bolin." He said as he grabbed a loosey from his sweat's pocket, sticking it in his mouth before cupping his left hand over it and lighting it with his thumb this time. "Just don't take me to a gay bar again." He warned, holding the stog between his middle and forefinger.

"That was an accident, Mako!" Bolin retorted, crossing his arms with a childish pout. "How was I supposed to know that chick was really a dude!?" He asked rhetorically.

"Bro, no girl's voice is that deep." Mako said with a straight face after exhaling smoke through his nostrils. "I'm going back to bed, Bolin." He decided, finishing off the last of his coffee and taking one last hit from his cigarette before putting it out in the ash tray in the middle of the kitchen table. "Wake me up when we're leaving." He said before walking off to his room.

Bolin stared intently at the empty mug and cigarette his brother left behind with sadness in his vibrant green eyes. When he was sure Mako was out of earshot, he let out a deep sigh. "I'm really worried about you, Mako…" He said to himself.

* * *

Mako closed the door to his room behind him then got back into bed with Korra, who stirred a bit at the movement.

"Mako…?" Korra said, opening her eyes to look at her boyfriend. "What- are you tired?" She asked, a bit skeptical. "I thought you would be up about an hour ago…" She finished, looking at the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand behind Mako.

"Yeah, I'm still tired babe." He answered, tossing the comforter over his legs and wrapping an arm around her, holding her close. "And I was up, I just thought I'd go back to bed." He said, closing his eyes. "Bolin also told me that the four of us are going out later, so maybe catching some Z's will give me the energy to keep up with you guys…" He added.

"Yeah… He told Asami and I we're going out, too… Sweetie, you smell like coffee and cigarettes." She commented. Mako let out a light chuckle, which made Korra smile. She hadn't heard him laugh in a while now.

"Gee, thanks Korra." He paused for a couple seconds. "I also didn't get completely dressed… I'm wearing flip-flops, and I didn't even do my hair…"

"Well, I think you look adorable. Now let's sleep…"

* * *

"Why the fuck are we at the walk-in clinic!?" Mako asked angrily. "I thought we were going out!" He yelled, throwing his cigarette on the ground and stomping on it to put it out.

"Bro, please take it easy and let me ex-." Bolin began, but was cut off.

"I'm not gonna calm down until I'm told what the hell is going on here!" He yelled, fists clenched tightly and his eyes full of ire, yet some worry is barely detectable.

"We're worried about you, Mako!" Asami screamed back.

"Why are you all worried about me, HUH!?" He asked angrily, spreading his arms out to make his point.

"MAKO, WOULD YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND LISTEN TO WHAT WE HAVE TO SAY!?" Korra yelled, shutting Mako up, but not his temper.

"What!? What is so fucking important!?" He demanded, crossing his arms.

"… We think you're sick." Bolin began in a gentle tone. "And we think that if you don't see a doctor soon it could turn out to be something really, really major."

"Why would you guys think I'm sick?" He asked, his voice softer and his temper simmered down.

"You're always tired, depressed; you've been complaining about stomach problems, you almost never eat, and you've lost weight and muscle mass because of it…" Korra said, listing all his symptoms then paused. "And… We haven't had sex, or even touched each other in over a month… We're worried about you and your health, Mako." She finished.

Mako looked down, defeated. He sighed deeply. "Alright… I'll go- But! You're all chipping in for the bill."

"Agreed." The three said in unison.

* * *

"Uh!" Mako groaned, clutching his abdomen. "I need to sit." He said, leaning onto Korra who helped him to the waiting room of the clinic.

She sat him down on a bench close to the front desk. "Do you want me to use heat?" Korra asked her wincing boyfriend who nodded, knowing what she was referring to.

Mako lifted up the hem of his t-shirt, showing his fading abs. Korra heated up her hand with fire-bending then gently placed it on the center of his stomach. "A little bit lower- there." He instructed, the arm around Korra's shoulders tensing.

"I signed him in." Asami said as she approached the two, but stopped abruptly at the sight of their peculiar position. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you two doing?" She asked skeptically.

"Whenever Mako has stomach problems he likes to use my hand as a heating pad." Korra answered, slightly rubbing her hand across his stomach, receiving content sighs as she did so. "Where's Bolin?" She asked, changing the subject.

"He's flirting with some chick at the front desk." She said, looking back, but not seeing him. "Wait, where did he go?"

About five seconds passed before Bolin came out of the bathroom, buckling the belt around his jeans and fixing the t-shirt Mako made him put on before they left; his hair disheveled, and a happy grin on his face. Five more seconds later, and the chick from the front desk walked out, her hair and makeup a mess.

Asami scowled at him. "Bolin!" She said, irritated.

He shrugged in cluelessness, raising his palms up as if oblivious to what she was referring to. "What- what did I do!?"

"BO, YOU FUCKED A RECEPTIONIST YOU LITERALLY JUST MET!" Mako yelled, receiving stares and whispers from other people in the waiting room. He was angry at his brother's antics and his lack of thinking of the consequences beforehand.

"Whoa!" Korra jumped in. "Calm down, babe." She said in a soothing voice, relaxing her boyfriend's choppy breathing. "You've _never_ yelled at Bolin like that. Calm your temper." She said before ending her healing process on Mako's stomach because he tapped her hand, indicating her to stop.

Mako swallowed then looked to his brother. "Sorry, bro. I kind of lost my temper there. I didn't mean it." He apologized. "But you really shouldn't be having intercourse with strangers, Bo. Even if you used protection." He added wisely. "She could have an STD or something." He finished, slightly fixing his position to sit up more appropriately.

Bolin hummed inn disappointment of his actions. "I never really thought of that." He said in realization. "I'm glad I have you to tell me when I'm being stupid."

"I'm gonna go smoke." Mako decided, steadily standing as he pulled a pack out of his pocket before walking to the entrance door. "Come get me when I'm called in." He said before pushing the door open, walking out to the sidewalk where there was a guardrail he could lean on.

He let out a deep sigh as he lit the cigarette he stuck in his mouth with his fingers. "Something wrong?" A voice asked, startling the fire-bender.

Mako quickly turned around to see Asami approaching him. "Jesus, Asami!" Mako huffed out. "You nearly scared me shitless." He said before leaning back on the railing, taking a drag from his cigarette as Asami mirrored his action, leaning on the rail herself. "What do ya need?" He asked on instinct.

"I wanna talk to you, Mako…" She began, waiting for a response.

"Alright." He said, quickly glancing at her. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Your outlook on your health." She stated, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. "I think you're not taking this situation seriously." She pointed out.

"I'm fine. It's probably just a stomach ache…" He replied, once again lying to himself, acting as if he isn't scared by putting on this stoic demeanor as a coping mechanism.

"I think it's something more than just a stomach ache…"

Mako scoffed at this. "What else could it be then if it isn't a normal stomach ache?" He said, taking another drag from his stog.

"Mako, dating you for four years, I think I know you better than anyone else!" She exclaimed, becoming annoyed at his attempts to avoid seeing the truth in the topic. "I know you know _damn well_ that this could be more than just a stomach ache! And even if it _is_, you still shouldn't be taking this lightly!" She paused to catch her breath before continuing, getting no response from Mako. "Look… We're all worried about you. It's not just a stomach ache. You've been distant from everyone, especially with your emotions related to Korra; you've been depressed, you won't eat, and you've lost weight." She finished.

"So?" He replied simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"This could be more than just a simple sickness. Therefore, you should take this situation to heart…" When she got no response once again, she sigh then stood up straight. "I just thought I'd let you know…" She said before walking off with a more worried feeling than before.

As he watched the 23 year old CEO walk back to the clinic, never breaking her elegant gait, he ran a hand through his undone, disheveled hair and let out a shaky sigh of fear. "I am scared… But on the inside…" He mumbled to himself then took one last hit on his stoke before dropping it to the ground and stomping on it in irritation.

* * *

"Did you talk to him? How'd it go?" Korra asked as Asami came back in and sat down next to her.

"Yeah…" She said with a huff, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "He's acting like this isn't serious, even though it actually might be."

Korra looked down, fear evident in her ocean blue eyes. "Did you see his eyes…?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Only for a brief moment. Why?" Asami questioned, becoming skeptical of her friend's randomness.

"What did you see in them…?" She asked in a serious tone of voice, looking back at Asami.

Asami pondered, trying to recall her conversation with Mako. "I saw… I saw self-doubt…" She began, looking the Avatar in the eye. "… I saw his usual, cool-under-fire persona dwindling into uncharacteristic depression… His mouth was turned into a discreet, but still noticeable, frown as opposed to that neutral line, or his smile… His usual stoic emotion seems so distant now, so… So… So full of despondency and dejection…" She turned her gaze away. "It's so different than from when we were dating… It almost makes me feel a similar pain…"

Korra shifted uncomfortably, feeling rather awkward at the mention of their past relationship as the painting of a ship across the room suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world. However, she understood the older girl's pain. "I know exactly how you feel…" She confessed, causing Asami to look at her in disbelief.

"How…?" Asami shifted her green-eyed gaze from the tiled floor of the clinic to Korra.

Korra sighed heavily, preparing to speak before continuing. "Mako and I are so damn similar. We both are hot-headed, rash, headstrong people who'll stop at nothing until we achieve a certain goal we set our minds to." She looked back to Asami, seeing the girl's uncertain contemplation turn to one of comprehension. "What attracted me to him was his indifferent attitude toward me, even after he figured out I was the Avatar. At first, I thought of it as if it was a challenge: get this infuriating guy to fall in love with you to assert your authority as the Avatar." She chuckled at this, looking away for a brief second before turning back, the small smile that rose to her lips with the chuckle fading. "I was wrong… I then realized I had a crush, though more than a crush really, on him when he introduced me to this gorgeous heiress attached to his arm." She said, a smile on her lips again as she waited for a response.

Asami laughed with her. "I remember that night. You got drunk off of a single glass of wine, so Tenzin had to drag you home because you were trying to convince everyone, including the women, to 'go do some stuff with you in the bathroom'. And when he let go of you, you shouted 'I WILL NOT BE IGNORED' then turned around and ran into the wall that was behind you." She said, laughing along with Korra who had covered her face with her hands in shame of the mortifying memory.

"H-h-holy shit! Don't remind me!" Korra said in a laugh as she dragged her hands down her tanned face. "The hangover the next day was the worst. I was craving horrible imitation Mexican food."

Asami sighed blissfully. "Yeah…" She said trying to relive the moment then realized the absence of a particular earth-bender. "Hey! Where's Bo?"

"He went to go get some grub." Korra replied. "He should be back by now." She added, taking out her phone to check the time, as well as to check for any missed calls or messages.

"Hey, girls!" Said earth-bender called from behind them, carrying a tray of small food items. "I didn't know what to get so I just got a little of everything." He said, placing the tray on a small side table next to the chairs they were seated in.

"Thanks, Bolin." Korra acknowledged, grabbing a packet of trail mix while he and Asami grabbed dried fruit slices.

"Mathers!?" A doctor called from the room of other examination quarters. "Mako Mathers!?"

"We'll be right in, doc!" Korra called to him as she went outside to fetch her boyfriend.

"Room 4!" The doctor called out before she left.

* * *

Mako stared out into the adjacent street from the parking lot of the clinic, watching the cars pass by. He was thinking about his conversation with Asami.

"What if it is something serious…?" He asked himself aloud then shivered with what he thought to be just nerves, but was really fear. "But I'm too afraid to find out…"

"Hey, city boy!" He heard a familiar voice call.

"Korra, hey!" He greeted as he turned to face her, running his hand through his messy, black hair to fix it.

"The doctor's ready to see you now." She said in an indifferent tone, though one could sense a little anxiety in her eyes.

Mako took a mental, shaky, deep breath before pushing himself up off the guardrail, fixing his t-shirt. "Okay…"

* * *

Mako sat on the bench in the examination room of the clinic, Korra holding his hand tightly as the doctor walked into the room followed by a nurse.

"Hello!" The doctor of about 30 years greeted, flashing a pair of green eyes as he shook the couple's hands. "Oh, you must be Mako's… Wife?" He questioned, unsure as he shook her hand.

Korra blushed at this. "I'm his girlfriend." She clarified as she returned the handshake.

"My name is Doctor Jett, call me Jett, and this is Nurse Joy." He said, introducing his-self and his assistant. "What's the problem?" He asked, taking out a clipboard and handing it to Joy.

Mako looked to Korra quickly before turning back to the doctor. "Well… I've been sort of depressed lately." He began, watching Joy take notes on a clipboard. "I've lost weight; been having abdominal pains that seem to have gotten worse over the past month. I have a loss of appetite, nausea and vomiting, and uh… And…" He looked over to Korra with a humiliated blush on his pale cheeks. "I didn't want to admit this earlier to you, Korra, but…" His words trailed off as he faced the doctor who was listening intently. "My, uh… You see, um- I…" He stammered, trying to find the right words to explain his predicament. He sighed deeply, deciding to get it over with. "My… Excretion…?" He began, phrasing it as a question as Korra tightened her grip on his hand. "It's, uh- It's bloody…" He said, turning his head away from his girlfriend in shame.

"Don't worry, Mako!" The doctor reassured the discomfited fire-bender. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. But Nurse Joy and I will have to look over the symptoms privately to determine which tests for you to take to find out what's happening in your body." He specified before standing and walking to the door. "We'll be right back with the results." He stated before quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Mako…" Korra began in a nervous voice. "Why didn't you tell me your other symptoms?" She asked, curious as to why he's been keeping things from her even when they arrived at the clinic.

"Like I said before," he began, trying to sound as solemn as possible, "I was embarrassed."

"I love you no matter what." She admitted, though not to tell him, but more of a reminder.

"I know that, I just- I… I don't know!" He exclaimed in irritation, pushing himself upright on the bench. "I'm just so confused right now." He confessed. "So much is going on right now, even when my routine has been the same for years now." He dragged both hands through his unkempt, scruffy hair in an attempt to calm himself. "I just feel so alone."

"Mako, you know damn well that Asami, Bolin, and I are here for you… Your entire family is here to support you. You just have to trust us and let us in." Korra said in a strained tone.

"I know! It's just… I don't know, my mind is just so muddled right now. I want to tell you everything, but it just doesn't come out; like it's stuck deep in the confines of my brain…" Mako self-proclaimed, tugging at his hair, making it even messier.

The next thing he knew, Korra had grabbed his chin between her thumb and forefinger, and pulled his face toward hers, kissing him softly on the lips for encouragement, support, and hope. He returned the kiss, yet he still looked at her with disbelief in his amber eyes. However, he knew that she wasn't lying with that kiss; that it was real, and self-confidence had once again placed itself in his soul and mind.

* * *

"How do you think it's going in there?" Bolin asked after nearly 15 minutes of silence.

"I don't know, Bolin… But I'm afraid to find out…" Asami said, replying with a confession.

"It's okay to be scared." The earth-bender stated, shifting his gaze toward the CEO.

Asami looked to him with confusion, yet perfect understanding. If that makes any sense. "I know it is. But it's just so painful during the experience."

Bolin tried to think of something to say to his friend's pessimistic view. "I grew up on the streets at a very young age, trying to survive through the day without more than just a few scratches." He began, capturing Asami's attention. "If it wasn't for Mako, I would be laying in a corner of some dark, wet alley covered in mud and deep cuts while lying, shivering and hungry, in a puddle of dirty gutter water mouse-rat droppings."

"Where are you going with this, Bo?" Asami asked with an amused smile rising to her painted red lips.

Bolin chuckled, his bright green eyes sparkling. "If Mako wasn't there to fix my wounds, feed us, shelter us, and the whole 9 yards… I wouldn't be standing here today."

"What does this have to do with this current situation?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"Think about it." He began once again. "Mako endured so much on the streets for our, and mostly my, survival and existence in general. He put me and my health before _anything_ else. If we both had colds, he'd give the sample of Benadryl he stole from the pharmacy to me. If we were both starving to the point of our stomachs turning inside out, he gives the food he bummed off people to me. And most of all, he learned how to look on the bright side of things even on the darkest nights." He mused, practically reliving his childhood memories. "When I cried about the death of our parents… He would always tell me 'Even though they passed, they've never left us, little bro. They're in our memories and hearts, guiding us every step of the way. They're right here beside us right now as we speak, proud that we've made it this far and for years to come'…" He paused as he wiped away tears that broke free from his eyes. "He said 'Mom and Dad will love us forever-ever-and-beyond. And that's how long they'll be with us: forever'…" He finished with a choked sob.

A single tear fell from Asami's jade-green eye. "Bolin… That's the most beautiful and profound thing I've ever heard…" She said with much wonder in her tone.

"Well…" He sniffed, wiping his eyes with a tissue from a box on the table next to him before grabbing another and doing the same with Asami; dabbing carefully at her skin as to not ruin her makeup. "It ensures me that Mako will fight and win whatever's happening with him." He said without a single doubt in his mind.

* * *

The door to the examination room creaked open, doctor Jett and nurse Joy walking in before shutting it behind them.

"We have the test results." Jett informed. "But we want to ask you some questions before we give you our chosen test."

"Alright." Mako and Korra agreed in unison, squeezing one another's hands so tight that veins are popping out.

"Do you smoke or have smoked and have quit?" Joy asked as she readied the clipboard to take notes.

"I currently smoke." He replied.

"Please specify on the details." Jett directed, as he sat down on a spin stool.

"Um… I've been smoking ever since I was 12 years old." He admitted. "I smoke about a pack a day, and ever since I was 17 I've been hawking up phlegm." He concluded, causing Korra to wince in disgust at the admission which made the fire-bender just shrug in response.

"Do you consume alcoholic beverages?" Joy continued her interrogation after writing down Mako's answer.

"No. I've been sober for 5 years running." He answered, being a bit more specific now.

Joy wrote down more notes. "When did you begin drinking?"

"When I was 13." He replied. "My tolerance started out as one 12 ounce bottle of beer about… Like maybe one every other day then 2, 3, and so on until my tolerance was like 5 and a half bottles of the 12 ounce beer." He said, knowing exactly what his tolerance was, which is probably back to one or two bottles of a 12-ouncer.

"Do you have relatives who have had a problem with over-consumption of alcoholic beverages?" Joy asked, continuing with the questions related to drinking.

"Let's see, uh… My uncle's Reggie, Nate, and Tom had drinking problems. They're all dead now from drunk driving." He added, though probably not necessary. "My aunt's Cary, Hilda, Tara, and Nancy died from drunk driving and untreated injuries while intoxicated." He once again specified. "My grandfather, Marshal, died from alcohol poisoning, and…" He pondered for a moment. "That's it."

"Do you have knowledge of any family members with hereditary diseases, such as… Cancer?" Joy asked, her indifferent tone faltering a tad.

This question scared Mako to the fullest extent of fright itself. He does know a couple relatives of his who have struggled with cancer. "Yeah!" He forced out in a choke as he tried to swallow at the same time he tried to speak. "On both sides of the family… My father passed from pancreatic cancer… And my mother, too…" He said, his amber eyes wide and full of fear.

Korra squeezed his hand tighter as she, too, became frightened by this question. "Where exactly are you going with this Jett!?" Korra asked, the question leaving her throat in an accidental shout of demand.

Jett looked down. "We won't know for sure until we run an imaging test. Nurse Joy and I decided to be an Endoscopic Ultrasonography, or EUS, in which an ultrasound device is connected to the end of a small, flexible tube inserted into the mouth. We chose this test because it's 85 to 95 percent accurate in diagnosing pancreatic cancer."

Mako looked straight ahead at the wall before him, thinking of his possible likelihood of life. Any emotion in him has dissipated into nothingness. "Okay." He agreed without any expression on his face. "But I want my family there during it." He added as negotiation.

"Yes, of course…" Jett accepted. "Just come into the back and we'll get you started."

Mako jumped off the bench and immediately grabbed Korra, pulling her into the most meaningful, heartfelt embrace he had ever given. When he pulled back, he looked into his lover's sorrowful, blue eyes that have been invaded with tears. "Please don't worry, babe." He told her. "We're gonna go grab Asami and Bolin, and get this over and done with."

* * *

Mako and Korra walked into the waiting room, causing Bolin and Asami to bolt forward, tackling the young fire-bender in a strong hug.

Before they could ask any questions, Mako gestured the two to follow him and Korra. "Come on, we're going to the back to do an imaging test."

The two pairs of green eyes looked at each other, a bit worried of this so called 'imaging test.'

* * *

Korra, Asami, and Bolin watched their beloved family member being sedated and hooked up to a machine, a tube with a camera attached being effortlessly pressed down his throat.

**(A person undergoing an endoscopic ultrasound will be sedated prior to the procedure. After sedation, the doctor inserts an endoscope into the person's mouth or rectum. The doctor will observe the inside of the intestinal tract on a TV monitor and the ultrasound image on another monitor. Additionally the sound wave testing may be used to locate and help take biopsies (small piece of tissue to examine by microscope). The entire procedure usually takes 30 to 90 minutes and the patient usually can go home the same day of the procedure. From webmd dot com *slash* digestive *hyphen* disorders *slash* endoscopic *hyphen* ultrasound).**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed THE FIRST CHAPTER OF 'MAKO'S SICKNESS'!**

**Yup, that's right! There's gonna be more to come. Angst, Hurt, Comfort, Romance, and pure, pure Sadness.**

**See you all next time :)**

**-TheClaudMaster**


	2. Update 02 17 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_Long time no see, you guys. If you're reading this, that means I'm not dead and you don't hate me. Look, I know I've been MIA for over a year and the truth is I haven't really been motivated all that often. Now that's not to say I haven't been writing, I just haven't been doing so very often mostly due to school and personal matters I'd rather not talk about. I've shirked my responsibility as a writer to not be so hard on myself when the going gets tough, and I sincerely apologize for all the times I said I would update and didn't. It's difficult for me to stay motivated because of all the shit I have to do as a high school junior, and I use the free time I have away from all that to just relax and be the young, naive teenager I am._

_Regarding my stories, I'm planning on rewriting a majority of them. I have an inside man helping me with one of them, so if any of you who still care about a story I've written, PM on this site, message me on tumblr, or simply e-mail me if you want to help me with anything. Links to media are in my profile._

_I'll be posting this message on all of my stories as an author's note and leaving it on my profile, so spread the word if need be._


End file.
